


Marnie

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cute Marnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Marnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infjpiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/gifts).



> Art by [Spaghetti4U](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U) ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Spaghetti4U), [Tumblr](https://spaghetti4u.tumblr.com/))
> 
> Happy Holidays to infjarts! I hope you like this drawing I made for you, and that 2021 will be a good year. Thank you so much to the Pokexchange Team for hosting this Secret Santa this year, I hope everyone had fun working on and offering their gifts! :)

[Click here for full size](https://i.imgur.com/E0flGtb.png)


End file.
